50 años depues, gracias
by Julian De Yamiel
Summary: Bella por fin ha entendido lo que le dijo alice hace mucho tiempo, el valor de haber hecho una hermosa boda one shot


Después de 50 años gracias.

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de estephenie Meyer yo nada mas lo tome prestado para una historia.

Nota del autor: pues en lo que continuo mi historia "¿reescribimos la historia?" hice este peque one shot de una parte del libro eclipse, todos la han de recordad espero, todavía tengo un one shot mas que pronto pondré además del cap 9 y 10 de mi otra historia donde viene muchas sorpresas, vidas salvadas, explicaciones de cómo se puede matar un oso con las manos y el poder de una vidente jajajajaja nos vemos muy pronto

Bella que gusto verlos de nuevo, ¿Qué tal la luna de miel?- me preguntó Esme al momento de entrar de nuevo en la casa y apretarme en un fuerte y afectuoso abraso.

-tan buenas como siempre Esme, aun no puedo creer que hayamos escalado el Everest para reafirmar nuestro votos, ha sido las mejores bodas de oro- le dije a Esme realmente emocionada, y es que hacer algo así en la montaña más alta del mundo es definitivamente lo más espectacular de mi vida como inmortal.

-me alegro cariño, se lo que se siente, cuando Carlisle y yo celebramos las nuestras fue tan hermoso y tan emocionante, yo quería algo sencillo pero Carlisle decidió hacerlo en la punta de la torre Eiffel.

-por cierto Esme- necesitaba ver a Alice, venia buscando la oportunidad de hablar con ella- ¿ha visto a Alice?

-pues si no mal recuerdo salió con Jasper al centro comercial

-gracias Esme, tengo que ir a verla.

Sin más me fui a mi habitación para darme un rápido cambio de ropa y Salí disparada hacia el garaje donde Edward aun bajaba las maletas, el llevar ropa y cosas para no levantar sospechas siempre es necesario en esta forma de vida.

-a donde con tanta prisa- me dijo Edward mientras me atrapó a media carrera, sabía que era imposible zafarse pero jugué intentando parece que no lo veía.

-jajaj déjame tengo que ver a Alice- le dije sonriendo intentando soltarme de su agarre

-¿a Alice? ¿Y sin darle un beso a tu esposo? eres mala bella

-ok uno y ya ¿vale?

El sonrió, pues había caído, cuando él y yo nos besamos todo se olvidó, como siempre, me saco de la casa casi volando para llegar a nuestra casa donde nada más me importaba que él y yo compartiendo nuestras almas.

Después de varias horas me pude zafar de él, a muy pesar mío, aun pasando 50 años el aun me volvía loca.

-¿Por qué me quieres dejar aquí? Vamos quédate conmigo- me dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

-no puedo tengo que hablar con Alice de algo importante

-¿importante? ¿es que pasa algo malo?- me preguntó de pronto serio

-claro que no- aun no le había dicho a Edward pero no perdía nada diciéndolo o mostrándolo, quité mi escudo un momento y deje que viera lo que haría, el se quedó estático, sonrió, negó con la cabeza y me vio a los ojos- ves nada del otro mundo.

-pienso lo mismo, solo que tu eras una cabezota, ¿lo recuerdas?-me dijo levantándose un poco de la cama para intentar agarrarme por la cintura, si eso pasaba no habría escapatoria

-tú sigues siendo uno, así que déjame ir-dije sonriendo y escapándome de otro intento

-tardarás?- me dijo haciendo un puchero tal como lo hacia nuestra hija Renesme que estaba en casa de rose de vacaciones en Hawái surfeando con Emmet o peleando con tiburones, lo que sea sabia que se la ha de estas pasando engrande.

-claro que no tonto ya vendré a darte lo que mereces, ¿de acuerdo?- lo besé y Salí de ahí antes de caer de nuevo.

Llegue a la casa y me encontré a Esme en el jardín arreglando unas hermosas rosas-

-aun no ha llegado Alice?

-no cariño,¿ es que la necesitas?

-sí, no es importante pero me gustaría verla

-porque no le marcas al móvil

-seguramente ya sabe de mis planes así que de segur…- no seguí pues sentí mi móvil vibrar, era un mensaje de texto de Alice

"_bella, te estaré esperando en el café que acaban de inaugurar, nos vemos en...Bueno unos minutos"_

Genial pensé, es hora, sin más me despedí de Esme y tomé el coche de Edward, correr era más rápido pero no podía arriesgarme.

No tardé ni 10 minutos en llegar, con los años me he acostumbrado a manejar como si me vinieran siguiendo, me estacioné frente al lugar, un bonito café rustico, si fuera humana me hubiera gustado tomar algo ahí.

Entré y ella estaba sentada en una mesa del fondo, se veía reluciente como siempre, su cabello castaño y en puntas, sus hermosas facciones, nada en ella había cambiado, tal y como debe de ser, me vio y sonrió llamándome.

-Bella- me dijo en cuando me senté

-Alice- le conteste seria.

Nos quedamos viendo un momento y nos soltamos a reír, había algunas personas pero cada una estaba metida en sus asuntos así que no notaron nuestra estrafalaria locura.

-¿te la has pasado bien?- me preguntó por cordialidad pues sabía que ella sabía que me había ido genial

-no lo sé, dímelo tu- le contesté sonriendo

-si lo sé, buen y…¿Qué me querías decir?

Ella quería oírlo todo, y es que era algo tan importante, algo que ella sabía que pasaría y no porque pudiera ver el futuro si no porque lo intuyó.

-bueno, la verdad- comencé, ya lo había pensado pero siempre pasa eso, piensas las cosas pero no siempre salen como quieres- hace apenas unos días hemos celebrado nuestras bodas de oro, han pasado 50 largos años después de convertirme en la señora Cullen, ha sido una existencia larga-tal vez no tan larga aunque ya son varios años- e increíble, con mi hija, mi esposo y con todos los demás de mi cálida y perfecta familia, repetimos todo lo que pasó ese día, tal cual, el vestido, las flores, las personas variaron pero por lo demás todo era igual, por lo que debo decirte gracias Alice, gracias por haberme convencido de casarme con tanta pompa y todo, pues es el recuerdo más hermoso que tengo y debo admitir que tal y como dijiste hace 50 años algún día te lo agradecería, así que gracias.

-jajajaj tonta bella, sabía que lo harías, lo había visto hace ya varias semanas, ya te lo habías pensado, me alegro, es algo que definitivamente cualquiera de nosotros apreciaría, a ti también gracias por permitirme ser yo quien le diera un pedacito de felicidad a tu vida con nosotros.

Pasamos la tarde platicando y recordando todo lo que había pasado, y aunque ya no estuviéramos en forks, sabíamos que algún día regresaríamos y haríamos muchas cosas de antaño.


End file.
